The number of wireless information and communication services available to the public is constantly increasing. These wireless information and communication services include, but are not limited to, cellular telephones, PCS, messaging and paging, broadband internet access, wireless local network access, and the like. In order for these services to co-exist without interfering with each other, each service is assigned to operate within specified radio frequency (RF) bands and channels. Inside buildings and other enclosed spaces, it can often be difficult for subscribers to communicate with their wireless service providers because the RF signals used to carry the information and communications is attenuated or blocked entirely by structural elements of the building.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for systems and methods for a wireless communication solution that allows subscribers within buildings to access their wireless service providers.